


15 Copper Pieces

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sick Character, Sickfic, Team, Team as Family, but not really, it's super fluffy, this is the first time I've written a sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Paddy was awoken by the sound of coughing. He pushed himself up and looked over to his roommate, who was sitting hunched over on his own bed, body shaking with each cough.





	15 Copper Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all we need to work on making the tags in this fandom more used, it's sad.

Paddy was awoken by the sound of coughing. He pushed himself up and looked over to his roommate, who was sitting hunched over on his own bed, body shaking with each cough.

"Malark," Paddy's voice rasped, his throat still waking up, "you ok?"

"I'm, fine." the other rouge replied in between coughs.

Paddy gave a small huff of a laugh as he stood up, "yeah right, and here I thought you were a better liar than that." He walked over and touched the back of his hand to his companion's forehead, not missing the fact that after the brief flinch, Malark unconsciously leaned into his touch.

Paddy frowned, "you're warm."

"I told you, I'm fine." Malark argued, even as he looked (and felt) like shit.

"No, you're not." Paddy insisted, gently pushing Malark back down on his bed and quickly getting his glass of water and handing it to the other rouge. "We can stay an extra day or two in this town for you to recover, the others won't mind." Malark opened his mouth like he was gonna argue. "in fact," Paddy continued "they'll be more mad at you if you don't take care of yourself."

"But," the half asleep rouge began to argue.

"No buts, you can't travel, let alone fight if you're sick. Try to get some more rest and I'll check on you in the morning, ok?" Paddy walked back to his side of the room after getting a mumbled ok and lay back down.

_I'll talk to the others tomorrow, no use getting them up in the middle of the night for a little cold._

***

"He probably got sick from that fall in the river a little while ago." Mina sighed, taking another bite of her toast.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that…" Nagar commented.

"About the battle or that he fell in the river?" Brio asked.

"Both." Nagar answered.

"Um, excuse me," Paddy looked down and saw the old gnome who co owned the tavern they were in holding a tray. "You ordered some soup?" He mumbled.

"Oh yes! Thank you." Paddy replied, taking the bowl, and watching as the old gnome walked away, a cat screech coming from the kitchen. Was the bartender still cleaning the same glass from an hour ago?

Paddy sighed and stood, “I’m going to go make sure he eats, I’ll be back.”

He left with the soup in his hands, laughing as Brio and Nagar dragged everyone else into an argument about how long ago that battle actually was.

He walked through the door and smiled as he saw Malark’s curled up form, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Paddy walked over and felt the other rouge’s forehead again, he frowned, it was warmer than before.

He gently set the bowl down on the small table separating their beds, and gently shaking Malark awake, he didn’t want to get punched by a half asleep assassin again.

He laughed under his breath when he got a protesting groan and Malark hiding further into the bed. “You gotta eat ya know.”

Malark gave him a stare but sat up, leaning against the headboard as Paddy sat across from him, grabbing the soup and gently shoving it into Malark’s hands.

“I’m not that hungry…” Malark mumbled, coughing a bit.

“I know, but you gotta eat to fight off this fever you got.” Paddy insisted.

Malark grumbled but took a spoonful and swallowed, eating slowly but surely.

“You don’t have to stay here you know, you probably want to talk to everyone else.” Malark said, keeping his gaze locked on the soup, like it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the room.

Paddy frowned, “I wanna make sure you eat, plus, I like spending time with you!”

Malark chuckled, “you’ll be regretting it when you get sick in a few days.”

“I have an iron strong immune system I’ll have you know.” Paddy boasted.

“You had food poisoning literally 2 weeks ago.” Malark reminded him.

Paddy gagged, "I thought you were kinder than to remind me of that." Malark laughed at Paddy's drama, "my appetite still hasn't recovered." Paddy added.

"Maybe I should be the one making sure you eat." Malark commented.

"Terra was breathing down my neck earlier, I ate." Paddy assured him, a smile engulfing his face as Malark rolled his eyes while eating another spoonful of soup. "I'll bet you 15 copper pieces that I won't get sick in the next week."

Malark raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Deal. I'm about to be 15 copper pieces richer."

"Sounds like something a loser would say." Paddy mocked.

Malark gave him a look and handed him an empty bowl, "if you want to win you better take this downstairs and leave me alone, less of a chance to be infected."

Paddy stuck his tongue out and took the bowl, walking out of the room and waiting at the door until Malark had laid down again before shutting it behind him and walking back downstairs.

The team was still arguing over battles by the time he sat back down.

***

Paddy carefully crept through the room, not wanting to wake Malark, and while he wasn't as silent as the assassin he considered himself a good sneaker, or at least better than anyone else in their little traveling crew.

He walked over to the window next to Malark's bed and barely opened it to look outside. The sun was setting, red oranges and yellows filled the sky and the dark purples and blues of the night bled into the fiery color scheme.

A muffled groan came from behind him and Paddy immediately closed the curtain and spun around, his eyes complaining at the sudden lack of light and not letting him see much of Malark's disgruntled face as he looked up from the pillow.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Paddy mumbled, fiddling with his hands. Malark grumbled in what was probably gibberish, though Paddy didn't really know every language that existed so who knows, and reached towards the elf. “Do you need something?” Paddy asked, now concerned, as he leaned down next to Malark.

He was completely caught off guard when Malark used his already outstretched arm to grab his shirt collar and pulled him down onto the bed with him, snuggling into Paddy as soon as the elf fell next to him, hugging him tight. Paddy tensed for a bit before slowly returning the embrace, laughing under his breath at how embarrassed Malark was gonna be when he finally woke up.

Paddy brought one hand up to Malark’s head and began playing with the other rouge’s hair, pausing when he heard Malark make a noise but then he unconsciously pushed his head into Paddy’s hand, a silent request for more.

Paddy smiled and resumed as requested, letting his mind wander until sleep overtook him as well.

_I am so losing that bet damn it._

***

Malark almost snickered when he entered the room to find Paddy still curled up in bed, 15 copper pieces already on his bed.

“I warned you.” Malark said, walking over and sitting next to Paddy.

“Shut up.” Paddy groaned, burying himself further underneath the blankets, a shiver working its way through his feverish body. “This is only because you made me sleep in your bed.”

Malark blushed at that memory, waking up in Paddy’s arms and not really remembering how he got there had led to quite a conversation.

“And you didn’t pull away, so it’s also your fault.”

“Just take your stupid copper pieces and stop gloating.” Paddy grumbled.

Malark laughed, “I’ll get you some food too, just because I’m nice.” grabbing the money and walking out of the room.

He couldn’t really understand whether Paddy said thank you or fuck you but he assumed both were equally likely, he snickered as he walked downstairs, intending to make good on his promise of food.

_That idiot is lucky he's so damn cute._


End file.
